


when the sun comes up

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [20]
Category: 2AM, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: сонкю разучилась понимать.что такое это своё.





	

у сонкю нет времени на личную жизнь; когда есть — нет желания. в их индустрии сложно найти кого-то, кто бы тебя понимал и не требовал от тебя больше, чем ты уже мог дать. все прошлые отношения сонкю заканчивались одинаково, поэтому она перестала их даже начинать. проще (ну не совсем) пытаться помочь тэён и её вечной проблеме, то есть как не потерять джессику чон опять. за последние два года у сонкю получилось построить между ними более-менее крепкий мостик. её собственный (с кем-либо) всё ещё остаётся в развалинах. иногда сонкю просто перекладывает одни и те же кирпичи с места на место, будто это всё-таки поможет ей самой.

 

знаешь, счастье ведь не только в человеке.

да, но когда ничего нет, кроме него, что тогда?

а если и его нет, что тогда, _что?_

 

утро сонкю: душ и завтрак; звонок тэён или джессике (надеюсь, ни одна из вас ещё не спилась и вы друг друга не добили окончательно; передавай привет сучжонни; корми джинджера, корми себя); проверка расписания, небольшая уборка в комнате; неудавшийся разговор с тиффани, ещё более неудавшийся разговор с сохён; а вот и вечер, а вот и ночь.

перед сном сонкю читает книги или журналы, играет с согым или в какие-то дурацкие игры на телефоне, установленные когда-то юри. сонкю правильно питается и ходит в зал, иногда доводит себя до предела, но это того стоит. так она не думает, что на самом деле одна; так сонкю не превращается в тэён-без-джессики. и ей определённо не хочется чего-то похожего.

потому что в большинстве случаев это невыносимо.

было когда-то.

и теперь то же самое происходит с сонкю. хотя она этого, впрочем, как и тэён, не признаёт. сонкю говорит: всё хорошо. говорит: у меня есть семья, друзья, кошка, работа, любовь миллионов. говорит: у меня есть—

а потом тэён ей перезванивает и просит приехать. мне кажется, я сделала что-то не то и не так, у меня паника, _сонкюпожалуйстаспаси_. даже если позже это окажется какой-то привычной для тэён дичью, даже если джессику волнует другое. сонкю всё равно приедет или позвонит ещё раз.

сонкю сделает для них всё.

 

 _сонкюпожалуйстаспаси_ , а когда спасут меня.

когда—

 

ей некого любить, поэтому она любит только их двоих.

 

джессика берёт её с собой в какие-то рестораны или кафе, о которых никто и никогда не слышал; сеул большой и красивый, сонкю до конца жизни будет поражаться тому, что в нём есть и что ещё предстоит о нём узнать. они пьют вино в уютных тёмных уголках и не говорят о тэён. они говорят друг о друге, о своих проблемах и мире, который по сей день хочет чего-то неземного.

с джессикой всегда по-другому.

она не просит помочь, не просит никаких советов; джессика смотрит на сонкю как на самого ценного друга, она дорожит тем, что есть между ними.

а ещё—

— тебе кто-то всё-таки нужен.

кто-то, кто не я и не тэён. у тебя должно быть _наконец-то_ что-то своё.

сонкю едва не давится вином; оно льётся ей на джинсы, расплывается некрасивым пятном. она не тянется за салфетками, она ничего не делает.

сонкю разучилась понимать.

что такое это _своё_.

— ты помогла нам, но не помогаешь себе.

— не вижу в этом проб—

— когда-нибудь ни меня, ни тэён не будет в твоей жизни, что ты будешь делать тогда? за что после ты будешь держаться?

сонкю не знает; она слишком привыкла к _сейчас_ ; она слишком привыкла к тому, что у неё нет времени на отношения и, _боже_ , на собственное счастье.

сонкю молчит, джессика больше не продолжает. она не из тех, кто давит до последнего. они допивают вино и прощаются крепкими объятиями у машины джессики. я всегда готова выслушать. сонкю только кивает.

среди ночи ей обязательно напишет тэён.

и сонкю обязательно ответит.

сонкю обязательно.

 

кто-то, кто не я и не тэён.

и кто же, и когда же?

 

летом сонкю входит в основной каст какой-то развлекательной программы, по крайней мере в ней есть немного смысла, а не как в снл (периодически сонкю вспоминает тиффани и весь тот ужас, и ей хочется креститься). так она, в общем-то, заново знакомится с чинуном. и это немного отвлекает её от всего остального. так появляется повод игнорировать тэён. сонкю знает, что она может справиться и без неё (с кем ты живёшь? со мной или с джессикой? вот-вот). сонкю знает, что сама не справится ни с чем.

с чинуном неплохо. он высокий и смешной, и очень добрый; вне программы их отношения всё равно похожи только на дружбу. иногда это предел.

у них есть общие темы; ещё чинун говорит о том, как тяжело ему было, когда его группа не распалась, но разошлась по разным дорогам. сонкю говорит о том, что мало что пережила и переболела. _я понимаю_ , я понимаю.

неважно, сколько времени прошло.

осадок остался. на самом дне.

пытаться быть с чинуном — это смеяться чаще, есть уличную еду и слушать его игру на гитаре, слушать его голос; это думать, что может быть лучше, хотя бы так и хотя бы немного дольше; это быть санни, потому что всё-таки хочется. пытаться быть с чинуном — это совсем не то, но.

ей кто-то очень нужен.

 

сонкю не тэён. прожить полжизни в полном одиночестве, потому что она сама себя в него загнала, она просто не сможет. сонкю не тэён.

у неё нет джессики.

её никто не ждёт.

 

когда чинун смотрит на неё сверху вниз, сонкю чувствует себя меньше раза в три. когда чинун смотрит на неё, сонкю не смотрит на него в ответ. у неё не хватает сил, у неё нет желания. чинун высокий и смешной, и очень добрый. и на самом деле хочет больше, чем то, что сонкю так старательно между ними пока что не разрушает. когда чинун смотрит на неё, он всё равно улыбается.

потому что он понимает.

они расстаются очень тихо; чинун остаётся ей другом, не таким, как джессика, не таким, каким бы мог, но остаётся. не осадком. а чем-то.

по-настоящему хорошим.

 

тэён напивается с горя и выглядит, наверное, сейчас как несчастный запутавшийся ребёнок. тэён говорит в трубку, что не плачет. сонкю вздыхает и не верит. мы знаем друг друга столько лет, и ты пробуешь лгать мне вот так? сонкю примерно догадывается, почему тэён в таком состоянии; обещает забрать её со студии обратно в общежитие. по пути она покупает пончики и литровую бутылку минеральной воды. пора трезветь.

 

кто-то, кто не я и не тэён.

но как вы без меня?

 

как я без вас, а.

 

— я бы могла тебя с кем-нибудь познакомить.

— например?

— тебе перечислить всех?

— джессика, я не хочу этого, я хочу—

— кого-то простого; кого-то, кто ничего от тебя не требует; кто знает, что ты не дашь ничего из того, что не сможешь; кого-то лучше.

— давай ты выйдешь за меня, и на этом всё закончится.

джессика смеётся; так легко и светло. это всего лишь шутка, в этом нет ничего серьёзного, сонкю и не имеет под этим что-то ещё. и сонкю тоже. легко и светло. жаль, джессика одна такая. жаль, жаль, жаль.

а потом джессика вдруг говорит:

— мне часто кажется, что ты закрываешь глаза на людей, которые тебя окружают, если это не мы с тэён. вот этого я не понимаю, правда.

— тэён тоже так делала.

— ты не тэён.

— я знаю, но—

— ли сонкю, ты не ким тэён и быть ею тебе не нужно.

сделай перерыв; слетай куда-нибудь; побудь одна, потому что ты этого хочешь; проведи с кем-то ночь, потому что тебя ничто на самом деле не останавливает; проживи хотя бы один день, не думая, что с нами не так.

джессика добавляет что-то ещё, но сонкю её особо не слышит; эти горькие слёзы, которые она сдерживала _так долго_ , текут и текут. джессика замолкает, тянет к ней руки, тянет её в объятья. тише, солнце.

тебе пора светить самой себе.

 

сонкю никуда не едет и мало что исполняет из того, что предлагала джессика; она выбирает выходные в общежитии и выключенный телефон. это правда помогает. первые пару недель. джессика отправляет ей сообщение на почту, что с тэён всё окей, даже не пробуй переживать.

сонкю на это улыбается.

и в ней что-то вроде как щёлкает: сонкю понимает, что вне группы и вне тэён-и-джессика у неё нет ничего, что могло бы приносить ей радость; что могло бы делать из неё санни не только на сцене. это щёлкает.

и сонкю не выключает; ей не хватает роста, чтобы дотянуться до собственного переключателя. это щёлкает — и сонкю без понятия, что делать дальше. всё окей, даже не пробуй переживать. а что, а что—

 

у юны заканчиваются съёмки очередной дорамы; она возвращается в сеул и почему-то едет не к себе домой, а к ним в общежитие. юна объясняет это просто: к вам ближе. она выглядит дико уставшей; больше, чем кто-либо из них. девять лет быть лицом группы и тащить на себе примерно то же самое, что и тэён, незаметно не проходит. юна никогда не жалуется.

они молча ужинают в тот вечер вчетвером. тэён не живёт с ними уже полгода, потому что все-знают-почему, но никто этого не озвучивает. сонкю не хватает времени, когда их было здесь не так мало, когда было действительно шумно и весело. сонкю не хватает, но кому ещё?

— нам надо как-нибудь вместе собраться.

— как-нибудь как? и где?

— мы все в разных уголках мира. никто, насколько я знаю, не планирует проводить в этом городе больше одного дня, если этого нет в их расписании. 

— но всё же—

— _тиффани_ , абсолютно никто из нас не горит желанием собираться.

— откуда тебе знать, а вдруг—

— юна права.

— ты всегда поддерживаешь юну, в этом нет ничего нового.

сонкю замолкает; в словах юны вся правда: они давно отдалились друг от друга; проще, конечно, делать вид, что это не так, особенно на публике.

им хорошо это удаётся.

но не когда их окружают стены общежития.

сохён игнорирует весь их разговор и незаметно удаляется в свою комнату; тиффани не продолжает, потому что это бессмысленно (после её глупого скандала она просто ищет повод, чтобы с кем-то поговорить и чтобы её в ответ не осуждали; у тиффани плохо получается, очень плохо). за столом остаются только сонкю и юна. жевать салат ни энергии, ни радости не приносит. они перемещаются в гостиную с коробками хлопьев.

и это так напоминает о чём-то, что было когда-то настоящим.

юна включает телевизор, попадает на повтор программы сонкю и много смеётся. всё также уставше, но наслаждаясь моментом.

каплей обычной жизни.

когда на экране появляется чинун, сонкю закрывает глаза и не открывает их до тех пор, пока юна не толкает её в плечо. эй, не спи, когда ещё мы с тобой проведём так вечер, а. сонкю улыбается уголком губ немного вяло и расстроенно. когда на экране появляется она сама, юна кидает в неё хлопья.

сонкю высыпает ей на голову все свои.

за этим занятием их застаёт сохён; она только закатывает глаза.

— уберёте всё сами.

— да, мам.

они убираются довольно долго, так им кажется. пожелав юне спокойной ночи и вернувшись в свою комнату, сонкю выдыхает. от облегчения.

наверное, джессика говорила именно об этом.

 

утром сонкю находит у себя в волосах хлопья.

и это похоже на хороший знак.

его надо только правильно прочитать.

 

юна остаётся на пару дней. у меня всё равно скоро рейс, зачем ездить туда-сюда. отчасти это радует всех; юна умеет разрядить обстановку. и сонкю проводит с ней всё время, потому что ей нечем себя занять и юне, в общем-то, тоже. и это так приятно, и это так по-старому, и это так. сонкю не хочется, чтобы юна снова куда-то уезжала, снова была не здесь. 

у неё наконец-то нашёлся повод не думать о том, как там у её любимых дур дела, живы они ещё или уже всё; у сонкю наконец-то в голове что-то другое.

мне часто кажется, что ты закрываешь глаза на людей, — пора их открыть? может, сонкю найдёт кого-то, кто бы мог быть с ней ближе. и кто бы мог так же, как и она продолжать всё-таки переживать. потому что.

почему нет?

джессика пишет: у тэён, наверное, поехала крыша, а в целом всё по-прежнему. надеюсь, ты не скучаешь. передавай юне привет<3

да, может, сонкю найдёт.

рано или поздно, но всё равно найдёт.

 

— эй, не спи, когда ещё мы—

 

когда юна возвращается в сеул в следующий раз, сонкю зовёт её обратно, потому что сохён улетела по делам, а тиффани в конце концов додумалась поехать к своей семье. и в итоге сонкю в общежитии одна. звонить тэён или джессике она себе запрещает. им надо своё время, им уже давно пора научиться друг с другом говорить не через неё. и, пожалуй, сейчас они действительно справляются. сонкю тихонько ими гордиться.

 

— я дома.

— не думала, что кто-то ещё назовёт это место домом.

— но ты же здесь.

значит, дом тоже.

сонкю ничего не отвечает; сонкю смотрит на юну — и видит прошлое, которое они благополучно все забыли; и видит то, что есть сейчас.

и ты, наверное, дом.

и ты—

 

они проводят вместе целый месяц, и сонкю ни разу не вспоминает ни о тэён, ни о джессике, даже когда та присылает ей сообщения о том, что всё в порядке. этот месяц как отпуск, которого у сонкю никогда не было.

потому что ей весело и в то же время спокойно; потому что юна покупает с десяток коробок разных хлопьев; они съедают только одну — всё остальное попадает им в волосы и на пол. бессмысленная трата как денег, так и еды.

но им. весело и спокойно.

 

— почему ты рассталась с сынги?

— а разве я не говорила об этом?

— я не помню ответ.

— у меня не было времени думать о нём? даже когда было, я просто тратила его на сон или на что-то ещё. я ничего тогда не успевала.

сынги хотел чего-то серьёзного, я хотела тоже, но годы отношений сошли на нет. ни он, ни я этого не заметили, а потом нас больше ничего не связывало.

может, память.

может, что-то хорошее.

мы вертимся в одном кругу людей и в одних и тех же профессиях, но почему-то не пересекаемся. в какой-то момент я поняла, что мы не друг для друга.

и тогда стало легче.

и тогда мы это отпустили.

юна немного старше сохён, но говоря это, она кажется слишком взрослой; она кажется такой, какой сонкю её никогда не знала. наверное, скоро они все закончат так же. только легче не станет никому. не теперь.

юна договаривает, а потом улыбается.

ведь это всё прошло; сейчас она тоже одна.

— эй, я с тобой, помнишь?

(ты же дом)

и сонкю впервые по-настоящему открывает глаза.

 

джессика пишет: мы в нью-йорке, вернее мы были, пока тэён не удрала на другой конец города, увидев рядом со мной сучжон. какова вероятность того, что эта поездка закончится чьей-то смертью. давай делать ставки)

сонкю закатывает глаза и ставит всё на сестру джессики. та всегда побеждает.

а потом ей пишет уже сучжон: можем разделить приз пополам, если я прямо сейчас доберусь до этого гнома, а я доберусь, идёт? 

и сонкю начинает смеяться, очень громко и счастливо, и глупо. боже, ну как они без неё и как она без них. сонкю наконец-то знает, но всё равно: без всего этого её жизнь немного серая. и она скучает по ним, скучает.

(ты приезжай к нам)

(я приеду)

 

они допоздна смотрят какой-то сериал; юне послезавтра лететь в китай, и лучше бы они спали, но когда они ещё, ведь так? желудок сонкю напоминает им обеим, что ни одна из них весь день ничего толкового не ела; они перемещаются с дивана на кухню. на экране застывают в паузе лица.

юна закидывает хлеб в тостер, ставит чайник, достаёт их любимые чашки, пока сонкю ищет в холодильнике что-то съедобное. когда сохён нет, еды тоже нет. юна кажется такой домашней в одном свитере и носках; юна кажется юной. и сонкю на секунду застывает, пытаясь рассмотреть её получше.

юна всё ещё (и вообще-то всегда будет) выше сонкю чёрт знает на сколько; юна всё ещё ненормально тоньше; юна всё ещё. и у сонкю опять щёлкает. и эти щелчки не прекращаются до тех пор, пока не щёлкает уже чайник.

а потом и тостер.

— санни?

все плотины внутри сонкю обрушиваются. она отворачивается к холодильнику, чтобы не показывать юне свою бесконечную слабость, чтобы её никто не жалел, чтобы не говорил ни слова, но. юна подходит ближе.

— что не так?

— ты же знаешь, как много времени и сил у меня ушло, чтобы у тэён всё было наконец-то хорошо? чтобы она была там, где ей надо быть?

— да, это стоит целого памятника в твою честь.

— возможно.

сонкю вздыхает, пытается остановить этот поток и слёз, и слов; это определённо не то, о чём она хотела бы говорить с юной, не то, но.

— когда у них всё сложилось, я цеплялась за них так, будто всё было таким, как раньше, то есть никаким. будто они по-прежнему нуждались в моей помощи. кого я обманываю, а? как насчёт меня самой? и когда?

за окном скоро будет светло.

ещё немного и тосты почернеют.

они молчат потом так долго, что сонкю устаёт плакать; она собирается уйти в свою комнату и оставить всё это дело, не вспоминать о нём больше. подумаешь, ли сонкю страдает от собственного одиночества.

подумаешь—

юна делает вдох, юна говорит:

— ты так старалась им помочь, что совсем забыла о себе.

сонкю вздрагивает, когда юна касается её лица ладонями, когда вытирает все её слёзы, одну за другой. сонкю вздрагивает, когда юна её целует.

и не перестаёт дрожать после.

— вспомни со мной.

  
_когда встанет солнце._

 

(на губах сонкю горит рассвет)


End file.
